Green
Green is the third episode of the fourth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 21, 2011. It is the forty-third episode overall. Synopsis As Bruce returns to Gotham he learns that Assistant Mayor James was promoted to mayor and ran for and won the spot of CEO for Wayne Industries. Bruce struggles to win back his company. Clark and Cat go to their first day at work in Gotham as they struggle with their new boss. Oliver Queen makes himself a new costume to fight off crime in Gotham by killing so Bruce and Clark decide to take care of him. Allen, Maggie, and Basil hunt for James Jr. Harley and Two-Face are visited by the Joker and the Riddler as both former couples regain their love for each other. Plot Bruce Wayne holds a press conference to announce that he did not die but was merely missing for the past eight months. Cat Grant is among the reporters and asks Bruce where he was for those eight months. Bruce lies and tells her he was on vacation when he was kidnapped by a fanatic where he was deemed dead. At the mansion, Bruce holds a party for his return in which Clark, Cat, Barbara, Gordon, Allen, and others attend. Bruce learns from Barbara that Vicki moved away with Jason soon after he went missing. Bruce also learns that Assistant Mayor James won the election for both mayor and CEO of Wayne Industries. The next day, Clark gets ready for his first day in his new workplace and heads to the Daily Planet. There, he meets his new boss, Nathan Garfield. Garfield tells him to do a report on the sudden deaths of the giraffes at the zoo, which Clark rejects. Clark reminds him that he is a famed reporter but Garfield tells him that he must prove that to him. Clark learns he is seated next to Cat. Cat bugs him the way she did in Metropolis which Clark hated. Allen returns to the GCPD and tells Basil that the sighting of James was a false alarm. Basil is angry but tells Maggie to help Allen investigate with Basil himself, too. The three go to an alleyway where the words: "SARAH HAD TO DIE" is written. Basil asks Allen when this was written and he tells him the alley wall was clean two days ago. Basil tells the two to find people who saw anyone walk through that alley in the past two days. Allen and Maggie go one way while Basil leaves the two to investigate. The Joker and the Riddler visit Scarecrow. The two ask Crane if he knows where Harley and Two-Face are. Crane tells them he has been looking for them, too. Crane tells them that Bane knows something about where they are. The Joker knocks him out and he and Riddler leave. At Maroni's new mansion, Ivy and Croc are prisoners due to their failure and holding back the truth about the globe in the Daily Planet. Maroni taunts them until he learns that the Joker and the Riddler are there. Maroni asks them what they want and the Joker asks for Bane. Bane appears and asks them what they want. Bane reveals to them that Two-Face told him, and only him, that he and Harley were going away for a while to Metropolis. The two supervillains leave to find their loves. Oliver Queen looks out a window and sees a man attacking a woman. Oliver then suits up into his Green Arrow suit and stops the man. The woman escapes and Oliver kills the man. Bruce watches the news the next day and finds out about the death and the woman tells them he wore a green costume with green arrows. Cat, who is reporting the story, deems the hero Green Arrow. Maggie and Allen visit an elderly woman who reports to them that she saw a young boy brutally murder an innocent man and then write the same words on the alley wall. The two leave and thank her for the report. After they leave the woman transforms back into Basil who talks to himself about finally getting the case out of the way. The Joker and Riddler arrive at an apartment. The Joker knocks and Harley answers the door. Harley immediately tries to shut them away but the Joker gets in. Harley tells him that Two-Face is at work. The Joker asks where he could work. Harley brings them to a bar where she tells them Two-Face knew a guy who got him a job. Two-Face tells Joker and Riddler to leave but Riddler asks Two-Face if he still loves him. Harley tells the Joker she needs to talk to him privately and they go into the backroom. Riddler and Two-Face see them leave and then make out underneath the bar counter. Jervis awakens, strapped to a wall, in a warehouse. Cameron is there and tells Jervis that he needs to know where James Jr. is and he knows Jervis has talked to him. Jervis refuses to but realizes Cameron has him, nude. Jervis tries to mind control him but Cameron reveals he injected him with a "cure" that will last an hour. Jervis tells him that he'll tell him where he is if he gives him clothes. Cameron agrees and Jervis tells him James is in Midway City. Cameron thanks him and leaves without giving Jervis clothes. Clark gives Garfield his story on the zoo giraffes. Garfield reads it and tells Clark to get a source. Clark shows him the zoo medical examiner. Garfield tells Clark that the zoo medical examiner resigned a week ago. Clark tells him that he still knows about it. Garfield tells Clark that he can't count it as a valid source. Clark is mad and thinks about blasting him with his heat vision but leaves. Green Arrow fights off a group of bikers that murdered a young man and kills most of them. Batman and Superman show up and try to stop Green Arrow. Green Arrow tells them they are murderers but the two heroes tell him that they deserve a fair trial not an automatic death sentence. Green Arrow punches Batman but Superman catches him. Superman learns it is Oliver and flies off with him. Maggie and Allen wait in the alleyway that had the words on the wall until James shows up. James does and tries to escape but Allen catches him. Maggie tries to arrest him but James takes her gun and shoots himself through the stomach. Allen and Maggie try to help him but he is able to run off where he falls to the ground. Allen pronounces him dead and Maggie tells him that if they bring him in dead people will think they killed him. Allen and Maggie leave James' body in the alley and leave. Allen and Maggie see in the newspaper that James' body was found in the alley and brought to the morgue where his body mysteriously disappeared. The two cops are surprised. James, alive, runs off into the city with the blood stains on his shirt. He takes his shirt off where the scar of the shot is there. He transforms back into Basil where the scar goes away. He tells himself the case is finally over. Clark hands to Garfield a new story on Green Arrow which Garfield publishes. Clark smiles and Garfield tells him he's proved himself. Bruce announces he is going to run against Mayor James for CEO of Wayne Industries. Thomas and Peyton receive the inheritance of Thomas' family. Ra's contacts an unknown person and tells them he will find Bruce. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen Guest Starring *Ryan Gosling as Nathan Garfield (Special Guest Star) *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Richard Kind as Mayor Aubrey James *Hayden Panettiere as Peyton Riley Trivia *This episode achieved 12.72 million U.S. live viewers. *All main characters appear in this episode *This episode received generally negative reviews. It scored a 19% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 14 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 5.8/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons, Richard Kind, and Hayden Panettiere as Alfred Pennyworth, Aubrey James, and Peyton Riley, respectively. Ryan Gosling is listed as a special guest star throughout the season in his role as Nathan Garfield. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.